A Tomato Blush
by Samstar1990
Summary: A little bored in a meeting Spain decides to text Romano. A little hot and bothered Romano gets annoyed at what Spain writes and decides to tease him. Light Yoai texting.


**So... when it gets a little too hot in the UK- like it did yesterday usually my creativity hits rock bottom. However my Spain started to talk to me through skype and this was born- this is the rp with text inserted to expand on what was said.**

**it is Yoai and is the first time I have written anything like this before- Spamano FTW**

* * *

><p>Another world meeting was taking place. Spain was feeling a little bored as his little Romano was refusing to come, his excuse being that since there are two Italies he can pretty much turn up wherever and whenever he pleases. But that is beside the point in this story. Spain side and glancing around the table to make sure he wasn't being watched he flipped open his phone under the table and scrolled through the number to –Mi Tomatito- and began to type with the keypad<p>

_-Hola Lovi~ I am bored in the meeting without you… you sure you don't want to come visit?-_

Said Italian was busy in his home (Spain's Home) grumbling in the summer heat, hearing the familiar tone of the buzzing contraption he called a phone. Flicking it open and briefly scanning the text he sighed.

"Che…I have better things to do with my time then politics" he groaned rolling over and staring at the ceiling at a random spot "yep…definitely worth more of my time then that meeting"

He then raised his phone again and stared at the flickering screen and sighing knowing the excitable man was probably staring at his phone waiting for the reply began to click on the buttons and compiled his reply

_-No I am fine right here…it's a little warm-_

Spain let out a low chuckle glancing around to see if it was noticed

_-Awwwww poor Lovi~ it's not very interesting here England is trying to explain his country...-_

_-I WANT MY PONYTAIL BACK. D: -_

_-...this hurts my head.-_

_- Canada's sat next to me eating chocolate.-_

At each of the four texts that came one after each other Romano growled and rolled onto his stomach and hugged the pillow to his chest he was leaning on. Did Spain just tell him once again, that he wants the ponytail that England took years ago…and probably didn't even have anymore- back?... yeah, way to be the bigger man Spain…

_-Look I told you to take your phone but that wasn't to update me on everything that is happening... I would have gone otherwise!-_

Spain bit his lip as a smile curled onto his lips. Did he dare? Slowly his fingers

_-I'm breathing!-_

_-I'm breathing out-_

_-And in-_

_- And out-_

Closing the phone he sniggered a little

"Is there something wrong Spain?" the rough annoyed voice of England rang out from the front of the room. Blushing a little from embarrassment he shook his head as he opened his mouth to reply the phone vibrated against his leg he slapped it to stop himself from jumping

"No no nothing is wrong what you're saying is just so… INTERESTING… I am enjoying myself so much"

The Eyebrows quirked in suspicions but soon he turned his back and began to babble on again about the point of the meeting. Sighing that the attention was no longer on him he slipped the phone out and open reading the text

_-That's great bastard, you kinda need to keep doing that to live...-_

Spain smiled. Romano sighed now in the kitchen ice lolly in hand sucking on it slowly and tenderly wondering why it was taking so long for Spain to reply, not that he cared or anything, he grumbled annoyed and skimmed the plastic cover device along the shiny work surface, it hit the wall a little hard and bounced back resting near the tiles. Suddenly it buzzed and groaning he dragged himself up and over to where the phone lay flipping it open and opening the phone.

_-Awwwww always looking out for me Lovi~ maybe I'll hang out with Feli since you're not here…boss IS WARM!-_

Romano felt his mood drop. He. Wouldn't. Dare. He wouldn't be stupid enough to stop fawning over his brother just because he wasn't there

_-You want to eat lunch with Feli?-_

Spain looked over the message and being as clueless as ever replied happily

_-of course Feli is so cute maybe we should invite him over it would be such a nice change don't you think?-_

That was it…Romano smiled evilly, Spain needed to learn who he was in a relationship with. Spain was warm huh? Oh he was gonna regret letting that slip… tapping on the keys it sent the reply and biting his lip smiling held the phone to his chin

Spain felt the buzz in his hand and looked down at the reply. He was a little shocked.

_-oh Antonio… I am feeling so hot right now…the heat here is unbearable, I felt my shirt choking me a little, it was getting damp…so I took it off-_

Spain felt his breath catch in his throat the mental images of his little tomato half naked, sweaty and panting a little in heat. He shook his head; he couldn't get excited not now…not here!

_-you're giving boss bad images-_

Romano laughed this was what he wanted; he was going to make Spain squirm, the idea was a slight turn on itself.

_-but even then it wasn't enough...my skin got really damp and oh god even fanning didn't help-_

Spain let out a small whimper as the images got stronger and stronger; he forced his hands under the table.

_-I don't know what you want me to do Lovi…-_

Romano was really having fun now

_-I then realised that it was not just my shirt…my trousers were really annoying me…luckily my skin was slippery so they slid off so nicely…it was so heavenly I confess I moaned a little-_

He couldn't believe what he was reading, his little Lovi was being such tease and he was stuck in a meeting! Before he could reply another text came through

_-I even tried showering myself in cold water, but it was getting everywhere, I am so hot Spain~ I think…I want you-_

Spain went wide eyed and swallowed hard looking around as if someone could help him out. Again another text came in

_-I want you to kiss me and hold me. Then I want feel you pressed against me-_

_-Slowly take my curl, twist it and tug it slowly, I'll moaned and go wild and buck a little into your body-_

_-Then slowly take me curl in your mouth, I become impatient then, it'll become too much and I'll just need you to take me and not fucking care who knows as I moan loudly and rub against you-_

Then Romano waited. He counted to ten knowing Spain would want to make sure Romano wasn't sending anything else, He couldn't help but feel a little excited as the phone buzzed and for once the Spaniard was at a loss for words

_-Go on-_

It felt wrong it felt so so wrong but Spain didn't give a damn anymore he was too busy enjoying the images in his head.

OH what to write Romano thought opening the fridge and looking over the content, then peeking around the door at the fruit bowl he smiled and plucked the red skinned fruit from its home and licked his lips biting into it as he texted away his next line

_-But I wouldn't want to move on just yet…I like to have some fun-_

_-I would suddenly adore the pet names you give me and beg you to call me Lovi...Roma…Tomatito~ I would hum and moan in satisfaction every time you use them-_

Spain felt his mouth going dry he crossed his legs hoping to somehow deter the blood flow.

_-I'd take a tomato… squash it gently against my sweating body… and let the juices flow down the crevasses of my chest, then we can enjoy them in a new way….~-_

Spain cleared his throat, he wasn't completely sure what Lovi meant but his mind was going wild with the possibilities

_-then somehow… we would end up in the bedroom completely naked we'll be all hot and sweaty and moaning in each other's embrace and then I'll want you inside me so badly I'll start whining and begging making myself look all sweet and vulnerable-_

Romano had to hold back a chuckle

_-I would display myself fully to you, I would be so hard and every touch would make me double over in pleasure and moan, yelling your name and crying for more. So you would position yourself at my entrance and-_

Spain mumbled and whimpered a little louder than he was expecting, why was Lovi being such a tease

_-you hard bastard?-_

Romano laughed at the response

_-Si…si please Lovi~ don't leave me like this!-_

The smirk appeared on Romano's lips

_-Excellent bastard, hope the meeting won't go on too long-_

Spain was horrified

_-you're leaving me like this? In the middle of a meeting?_

To say Romano was happy was an understatement

_-Then you'll think twice before texting during a meeting won't you?-_

Spain groaned and head butted the table. The whole room looked at him

"Do you have an opinion on this problem Spain?"

"Life is unfair!" the man groaned huddling over himself trying to contain his excitement and stop the bulge in his trouser from growing before the end of the meeting. There were whispering from the other nations but the man never noticed as his phone buzzed again. The message brightened up his day and made him more eager to solve the problem

_-I'll be waiting in the bedroom when you get back, I'll show you how it ends_

_ - Your tomatito -_


End file.
